CutSteel
by Call me Snake
Summary: This is my first story so plz don't rip the st out of it! Basically a kid finds the sword Excalibur in England. Go England!
1. The Begining of the legend

**Cut-Steel**

**By Kenshi-San**

**This is the story of a boy becoming a man, a story full of adventure, bravery and swordsmanship. Welcome to the realm of horrors beyond the imaginings of mere mortals, a land where great tyrants and heroes roam free. Welcome to England. **

"Where are we going, I thought your house was over there?" asked the 15 year old school boy called Arthur he was about 5'5, brown hair and matching eyes.

"Come on, you Puff!" said his new 'friend' Mark, he was about 6 foot and had been to juvenile gaol twice, about 10 minutes earlier he told Arthur he was going to get beaten up if he didn't walk with him to his house.

"I'm not the one making guys go to my house…"

"Oi prick, I heard that Anyway we are not going to mine, we're going to the old bunker"

"What? Why?"

"'Cause, I need to get to my stash and I need a look out, that's where you come in!" he whispered to Arthur.

"Ermmm"

"You don't want me telling everyone you were running away from there, crying, do you?"

"But I'm not!"

"That's what I'll tell 'em"

"Fine, but don't be down there too long."

"Whatever" For what seemed like forever to Arthur they finally got to the old bunker.

"Right, now you stay outside while I get me stuff"

"Okay" 20 minutes past before Arthur heard a crash and Mark scream "Get back or I'll kill you with this!"

Arthur thought "What?" before he jumped through the bushes that covered the entrance and ran inside.

"Where are you? What happened?" He shouted trying to find his way to Mark.

"Help me! Help me please!" He sobbed "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Arthur ran around the bend to see Mark lying on the floor and a dark figure standing over him. "What happened, what did you do?"

"Go, it is not your time" The figure said calmly.

"No!" He sees a sword in the stone floor and rushes too it.

The figure moves at incredible speed and throws him into the air. "AHH ME JESUS"

He gets up an pulls on the sword with all his might and……………………… nothing happened.

"Foolish boy, only the once and future king can lift the mighty sword Excalibur"

"You fucking nutter! Fuck off you cunt" With that he pulled even harder and the sword came free and flew into the Figure.

"Yes, it worked Master" The figure said before disappearing in to thin air leaving the sword clashing on the floor.

"What?" Arthur just stood there in thought when he heard a scream.

"Ahhhhhhh, where is it?"

"Gone……………… come on let's go" then he helped him up and left.

"I'm never going in there again!" Shaked Mark

"What about the stash?"

"Fuck it. Let the next mate find it."

"Aren't you curious, about what happened?"

"Fuck no, curiosity killed the cat and I'm staying well and truly alive."

"Fine"

"Don't ever tell anyone about this! In fact don't even talk to me about it."

"Okay, see ya"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah"

"Alright, see you tomorrow"

"Bye" They walk there separate ways back home, leaving the secret behind them.

**Anyway that's that. I will update as soon as I can but it may be a while because of Exams! See you soon and plz Read and Review.**


	2. What to do?

**Thanks for the reviews and all, anyway let's get on with the story.**

Cut-steel

By Kenshi-San

'What am I gonna do?' Arthur said to himself. He'd been sitting in his room ever since he got home and he wasn't showing any signs of moving. 'I've got to get that sword………….. and I've got to get it checked out.'

He sat there thinking for awhile and then "YELLOW PAGES! How could I have been so stupid, it will be easy to find someone in there." It wasn't.

He spent the best part of four hours phoning sword, antique and weird occult shops, but finally found what, or who, he was looking for.

The Lion's Den was the "what" and Abdul Singa was the "who", both were in the heart of London. Abdul came to England at the age of 4 when his mother was killed in front of his and his father's eyes, his father didn't want to lose his only son so he made a, shall we say, less than legal trip to England.

Arthur went to the tube station with his sports holdall, containing his reacquired Excalibur, and set off for Waterloo. Once there he took the bus to an area near the Imperial War Museum, and walked into The Lion's Den.

"Hello, how can I help you?" said the voice automatically as he walked in.

"Err, yes I phoned earlier about a sword I need verifying."

"Oh, yes I remember, do you have it with you?"

"Yes, are you Abdul? It was Abdul wasn't it?"

"Yes and yes, har har. Don't worry most people don't even get the first letter right, har har."

"Fair enough." Arthur pulls out the sword and lays it on the table in front of him.

"Ohh, nice" Abdul licks his lips. "Umm, I think about 13th century but if you look here it has been shattered and reformed at a later date, not much later by the looks of it, har har."

"Umm, can you find out anything about it, like from books or something?"

"Ohh, yes. In fact I was wondering if I could borrow it to take to an ancient weapons fair right here in London in a few days if you give me your phone number we can work something out?"

"Well I'm not sure, you won't steal it will you?"

"Oh no" Abdul was indeed thinking of this for he already knew what the sword was or at least he thought he knew.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please R&R. Good bye! 


End file.
